And So We Meet Again
by whitter23
Summary: Brianna is the new Diva on Raw. What happens when she runs into an old boyfriend?


And So We Meet Again

A John Cena One Shot

**Author's Note: I own no one but Brianna. I sadly do not own Cena....**

"You can do this, Brie," Brianna told herself as she stood in front of the mirror of the Diva's locker room. She was the newest Diva to grace the WWE as a part of Monday Night Raw. Not many of the others knew about her; they only knew that there was a new Diva debuting that night. The only person she had really met other than the McMahons and JR was Melina, because they were opponents. Brie was surprised to find that Melina was nothing like the person you saw on TV. She was incredibly sweet and had welcomed Brie with open arms.

Even though she had her debut match, she wasn't nervous about that. Being in front of large crowds had never bothered her; it was an adrenaline rush, and she was a great performer. No, she was nervous about something else, about seeing John Cena again after nearly thirteen years. They had been high school sweethearts, but they broke up after graduation, since they were both going to separate colleges. That seemed like a lifetime ago, but no matter what she told herself, she still had the same old feelings for him.

"Brianna, your match is next," said one of the techs.

"Thanks," she replied and took one last look in the mirror. She was dressed in a dark green tank top that showed just a small portion of her toned stomach, black yoga pants, and black and green Nike's. She wanted to be different than the other Divas. Ever since Lita and Trish retired, the Divas were more something for the guys to look at, not that they weren't good athletes, but they were more about being sexy than anything else. Brie was an extremely pretty girl, with long dark brown hair and big brown eyes. She didn't wear make-up, though she had been forced to wear powder to be on screen, but she didn't need it. She was naturally pretty with a flawless complexion. Not to mention the fact that she had a body most girls would girl for, which she had achieved through hard work and determination, mainly just to be stronger and in better shape for her career. She had never believed in all those pricey surgeries that women had done to look better; she believed that you should be happy with what God gave you. She wasn't going to wear the short little skirts and tiny tops that barely covered up her breasts like the other girls. She liked to leave a little more to the imagination.

She headed to the guerilla and found Melina. She gave Brie a thumbs up as Brie's music started and she headed out.

"Introducing first, from Boston, Massachusetts, Raw's newest Diva, Brianna!"

Brie smiled and high-fived some fans as she made her way to the ring. She knew she'd pick up the win, but the anticipation was killing her. Melina then made her way down to the ring to meet Brie.

They had an awesome match. Melina definitely knew what she was doing. After the ref counted three and raised Brie's hand in victory, she climbed onto the turnbuckle to celebrate her victory. She could just barely hear King and JR over the roar of the deafening crowd.

"This new Diva, Brianna, definitely has talent," JR said.

"Not to mention looks," King added. "Look at those puppies!"

Brie struggled not to laugh at King's comments.

"She's not just another pretty face though King. That girl is one of the best in the ring I've probably ever seen."

Brie made her way back up the ramp and turned to raise her hands in victory one last time before going back through the curtain. She stopped to grab a bottle of water in the small catering area.

"Hi, Brie." She turned toward the voice she knew all too well to see none other than John Cena. He hadn't changed much.

"Hi, John. It's been a long time."

"It has. So how have you been?" he asked sticking his hands into the pockets of shorts.

"Good. I've been training practically nonstop for quite awhile, but that's part of the requirements. What about you?"

"Well, other than my shoulder injury, I've been really good."

"That's good." There was an awkward silence.

"I should probably go. My match is up next."

"Okay. I'll see you around then."

"Yeah." He turned to go, but then turned back to her. "Hey, Brie? Would you like to get a drink with me after the show? Catch up on old times?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Okay. I'll see you in a little while then." He flashed that heart-melting smile at her. She had seen that smile a million times before, and she still loved it.

She went back to the locker room and changed into blue jeans and a black Poison t-shirt. As the show came to a close, she went back out to wait for John. She didn't see him and figured he forgot his offer. She headed to the nearest exit, but was grabbed from behind and lifted off her feet. Instead of screaming, she tried to elbow the person in the ribs.

"Shit, Brie. It's just me," John said trying to stop her flailing arms. He gave up and sat her down.

"What the hell, John!?! Why would you do that!?!" She slapped him quite hard on the arm, but it hurt her more than it hurt him.

"I thought it would be funny to scare you," he said laughing hard.

"Well I'm glad you had your laugh." She glared daggers at him.

"I'm sorry, Brie," he said still laughing. "You ready to go?"

"I don't know. You might try to slip me something so that you can have your way with me without a fight."

"You can't rape the willing." He put an arm around her shoulders and lead her out of the arena.

"Who says that I'd be willing?"

"You know you can't resist this. You never could." He grinned.

"That was a long time ago. Things are different now."

"Why?" he asked, suddenly sounding serious. "You married?"

"No, but this isn't high school anymore."

"So? We're just two old friends going out for a drink to catch up with each other." They reached his rental car. "Did you drive over?"

"No, I took a taxi."

"Why?"

"My flight was late so I didn't have time to get a rental. I went to the hotel to check in then came straight here."

"That works." He opened the door for her like he always had when they were teenagers. She smiled to herself as he walked around to the other side.

"I thought we'd just go to the hotel bar, so we'll be safe drinkers," he said as he started the car.

"Sounds good."

They spent the ride talking. Most of it was John telling jokes just like always, which kept Brie laughing the entire ride. John soon pulled into the hotel parking lot, and they made their way inside. Brie ran upstairs to dump her bag in her room while John ordered their drinks.

"So," John said as they sat down at a table. "Why haven't you gotten married?"

"Well, I guess I just never found the right guy for me. One guy I dated for awhile didn't like the fact that I was training to be a professional wrestler. I think he was afraid that I would kick his ass if he ever pissed me off. Plus, I never really had time to date anyone with all the training I was doing. I didn't really worry much about meeting any guys."

"That's probably a good thing in this business."

"What about you? Is there a certain special girl in your life?"

"I actually was with one girl named Liz for a long time. She thought she could handle all the traveling, but she realized that she couldn't. We broke up last year."

"I'm sorry to hear that." In a way she was, but in a way she wasn't.

"It's alright. We grew apart long before that. And I have to admit, she just wasn't you."

She looked at him expecting to see that cocky grin, to see the joke on his face. She was surprised to see in his eyes that he was being completely honest.

"John, you're making me blush," she said trying to make the situation a little less serious. She was never good in uncomfortable situations like this one.

"Brie, I'm being serious here."

"I know but you know how I get in situations like this."

"I know. And you know that I'm usually not this serious. I honestly haven't thought about you in years. At first, I couldn't stop thinking about you, but then I managed to push to the back of mind. But then I saw you walk through that curtain tonight, and you snapped back to the front of it again. I felt like I was in high school again. Brie…I think I'm still in love with you."

She was in total shock. What he'd said brought a huge wave of emotion over her. Before she knew what she was doing, she had put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him into a rough kiss. He started kissing her back without the slightest hesitation.

"Come on," he said, pulling away and grabbing her hand. He led her out of the bar toward the elevators. They continued kissing as the elevator moved upward. When the doors opened, they went out into the hall without breaking their kiss.

"Wait," John said as they reached the door to his room. "We can't do my room."

"Why not?"

"I'm rooming with Chris."

"That's okay. I have my own room." She pulled him down the hall toward her room.

Brie barely managed to get the door open before John was on her again. They scrambled to get each others' clothes off as if they couldn't do it fast enough. It was the most incredible sex she had ever had. Afterwards, John wrapped his arms around her waist, and Brie laid her head on his chest.

"I love you, Brie," John said quietly and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, too, John." She quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face. She was happier than she had ever been…….


End file.
